Alan's Fanfiction Adventure
by Idiots of the multiverse
Summary: Alan is a semi normal kid for living a world where the multiverse is but this specific Alan designation FF-15 is about to have a "interestin adventure. some parts will be NSFW, but okay for majority. also Alan if you red this sorry, not sorry.


Multiverse N: 15

It was a warm day in October when it happened Alan was simply walking in the courtyard when he was attacked from behind by a wild girl she was untamed and wild. He tried to escape her grasp but failed as she was in the process of imprinting on him and the process could not be stopped once it began he sighed with defeat as he sat down on a bench as wild female finished imprinting. As it finally ended Alan turned to see that it was Iveth who had imprinted herself onto him. He let out a small gasp as he was hit with wave of confusion, "Iveth!? What? WHY did you do that?" She smiled as she said to him "I know that Victoria has had her eyes on you so I needed to get to you first. So now I can have you all to myself." Alan was flustered and confused. He stood up only to be pushed down again by Iveth. She smiled as she climbed on to his lap and half straddled him. As she brought her face right next to his, causing them to feel each other's breath. Iveth brought her lips close enough to Alan for him to almost taste. He stuttered as he said "But I just… wait a second okay. I can't do this I have a." he was cut off as Iveth put a finger to his lips. She leaned closer to him as she whispered in his ear seductively "I Want you to **CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED** and then from behind **CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED,** and don't stop till I **CENSORED CENSORED** upside on my forehead. He reeled back from the force of the sudden bloody nose he got. He moved Iveth from his lap as he got up and walked to the bathroom. He was still in shock and surprise from what had just happened. Iveth called to him as he entered the bathroom "Hurry back so we can have some more fun!" Alan was forced to run into the bathroom from the amount of blood that was spewing from his face. He turned on the sink and began to wash his face. He turned down the water till it was just a small stream of water. He got the rest of the blood of his face and shirt with the help of some paper towels. Alan was too focused on cleaning the blood on his shirt to notice the stall door behind him creak open. He was suddenly tackled to ground; his face was centimeters away from hitting the tile. He felt himself be straddled and he felt it. Another girl was beginning to imprint on him. He tried to struggle but couldn't break free. The process of imprinting was relatively new it was trait made by women to make their love for another permanent. Once a woman started imprinting it couldn't be stopped. After the process ended the woman would only love that person for the rest of their lives. Alan felt the process end and the woman's tight grip release. Alan got up quickly and looked to see it was Victoria. He looked at her surprised as he said "Victoria!? What? WHY? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE MEN'S ROOM!" she smiled as she stood up and said "Alan you're funny, I'm here to make you mine. Those other girls wanted you so I made you mine!" He half laughed and cried as he said but I'm not with you I'm with" he was cut off as Iveth burst through the door. Seeing Victoria close to Alan caused Iveth to go Tsundere. They both started yelling at the top of their lungs as Alan stood up. He just kept shaking his head as he got angrier. Finally when they started pulling him trying to claim him he finally yelled "Enough! For the last time I'm not for either of you! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" both Iveth and Victoria let go of Alan in surprise and were stunned. Alan took a breath and walked out of the bathroom. He was angry, as he walked cursing in German under his breath. Alan kept walking; he was headed to the portables. He walked up the stairs and paused as he passed by the garden. He turned his gaze to see a couple sitting in the gazebos bench. They were cute and having a ball just enjoying each other's company. Alan let out small sigh as he continued on his way to the Japanese portable; he walked up the small steps to the portable. He entered into the portable to find a world of craziness and fun yet somehow orderly. That was all thanks to Sensei she was the one who ruled over this area. Sensei controlled all and could kill you very easily if needed. Alan walked to the front to where Geoff was seated. Geoff was talking to Jackson and Marcus; Geoff turned and looked at Alan sensing that something was awry. Geoff looked at Alan and said "Alan, what's wrong?" Alan looked at him as he said "The girls are going crazy!" Geoff laughed as he said "Well took them long enough, now we can finally get this story moving." Alan looked at Geoff questioningly "We live in a designation FF world. Something like this was bound to happen." Alan looked just looked quizzical, and defeated as Alan said "Just send me to her." Geoff smiled as he said "No problem. Here you go." Geoff opened a portal in the wall and stood up and stretched saying "Might as well get some adventuring down while you're at it." Both Geoff and Alan walked through the portal to A Pokémon dimension Alan looked around and saw the girl he was looking for. She was training her Pokémon in the tall grasses. Geoff smiled as he yelled out "Hey May!" May turned around and saw Alan and Geoff standing next to the portal. She gasped in happiness as she was surprised to see Alan. May seemingly teleported behind Alan, and started hugging him. Geoff chuckled as he said "Be good you two, oh and Alan Good luck. SMOKE BOMB!" Geoff suddenly threw a smoke bomb as it hit the ground it exploded. There was a massive plume of blue smoke, as the smoke cleared Geoff was gone. What stood in his place was a candlelit dinner with a note saying favor for no reason. Alan looked confused as he looked at May and asked "Hungry?" She looked at him with a look of sarcasm. Alan sighed "right right. You always want food." She fake gasped as she said "Is that a bad thing?" Alan smiled as He said "No because I love you, no matter how much you eat." May smiled as she gave him a peck on the cheek and said "good now let's eat." Alan and May walked over to the table and sat down. They both pulled the cover of their plates to find a small steak, and sweet bread that looked like a Pikachu. Both of them sat down and smiled as they started to eat. Then suddenly from the portal (for plot reasons had not closed) charged Iveth and Victoria. Both stood up looking at the new environment they had entered. After some time spent looking around Victoria's and Iveth's gaze finally landed on Alan and May. Iveth and Victoria gasped in surprise at the scene that before them. Victoria screamed out "ALAN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Alan sighed as he said "I told you two! I have a girlfriend. So leave me alone!" Both Iveth and Victoria gasped as they said in unison "Alan that's no way to treat your future wives." This time it was May who stood up and said "Oh hell no! I don't know who the hell you two are, but you would be very wrong if you think I'm going to let anyone have Alan." Alan still in shock from this whole thing said in Realization "Wait, What do you mean wives?" Victoria and Iveth smiled at each other as Iveth said "Well after you left me and Victoria in the bathroom we fought for a while before we realized that we can both have you." Victoria laughed and said "The deal is we can both have you until you chose one of us and until then we can "share" anything you have to offer." Alan blinked his eyes rapidly as his nose started to trickle blood down his face. May Sat down and just shook her head and said "I am so confused. Look how about this, we all have a talk this afternoon and figure this thing out over a nice dinner and battle?" All them looked at each other and shrugged as they said Ok in unison. Alan pointed Victoria and Iveth towards the nearest town and told them they would meet in 2 hours. Alan sat back down at the table and slightly angry. Alan sighed as he said "it's a stupid story." May sighed and said "go on we have time."

Backstabbing, deals, NSFW, and more in next chapter of "Alan's fanfiction adventure".


End file.
